


good morning, lover

by unraelated



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Size Difference, extremely minor spoilers for dedue/ashe paired ending, you can rip my slutty ashe headcanon from my cold dead fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unraelated/pseuds/unraelated
Summary: Ashe thinks of an interesting way to wake Dedue up on his birthday.





	good morning, lover

Dedue wakes up. 

He doesn't know what woke him at first- the room is still dark with the early morning, early enough that no birds are singing in the sky quite yet. He stares at the ceiling for a moment, blinking the sleep from his eyes when he feels it: a weight on his thighs, light and warm. 

He rises to his elbows and looks down quickly, his brows furrowing, and sees a figure tented under the sheets, hears a soft _'ah-'_ as the intruder realizes he's awake and then all he feels is slick and warm and wet around his cock. 

Dedue slides back to lay on his shoulders, letting out a sharp breath as his body reacts to the sudden pleasure, so soon after waking.

"You don't have to-" 

The wetness goes away and slender fingers catch on the edge of the sheets, pulling them back to show Ashe's soft cheeks and freckled complexion, his hair disheveled and darker in the low light of the morning. He's grinning. Dedue always knows better than to trust that grin.

"... Happy birthday."

Ah.

He doesn't know how Ashe found out, nor did he even remember that it's today, but there it is, he supposes. And there _Ashe_ is.

Dedue doesn't know how he still has stamina after last night. His visits to the inn where Ashe works are infrequently enough that each time they fall into one another's arms, the resulting few hours are passionate, desperate, and with an intensity that sometimes frightens him. 

Ashe is always the instigator. Not that Dedue doesn't want it (he does, he _does_), but he finds himself too awkward or shy to initiate things between them. Luckily, Ashe is nothing like the blushing, stammering boy he used to be when he's in their bed, and his constant encouragement and enthusiasm for their time together is more than enough to overcome any reservations that Dedue could have. 

Especially when he's decided to wake Dedue up with a blowjob. 

"You remembered?" He finds himself asking, reaching a hand down to slide his thumb along the edge of Ashe's cheekbone. 

Ashe leans into the touch, smiling warmly and Dedue swears that the sight of it brightens the entire room. 

"Of course I did. I wanted to surprise you."

With that Ashe ducks his head down again and returns his attention to Dedue's cock. In doing so, the sheet lowers back over his head, leaving nothing but the rhythmic bobbing of the fabric in time with Ashe's movements, like a strangely-erotic ghost.

"Consider me surprised," Dedue responds warmly, gasping softly at the sensation of Ashe's murmur of approval around his thick length. 

It feels too impersonal like this, only being able to hear him and goodness, _feel_ him, and so Dedue reaches down to pull the sheets back over Ashe's head so he can see the lewd way that his small mouth fits over the head of his cock, watch as Ashe leaves a wet sheen of saliva around the middle when he ducks down further than normal. 

Ashe works at him like a man possessed, determined and enthusiastic and when he looks up at Dedue with his bright green eyes and his mouth obscenely stretched around the thick length and sinks _lower_, like it's a goddamn _challenge_, and starts to swallow-

"Ashe…" 

Dedue doesn't yell, but he groans it out, flushing and dropping back to the bed again, his free hand moving up to cover his face to hide his sudden embarrassment. Ashe pulls off after that and Dedue tries to breathe and not think about how his dick felt rammed against Ashe's soft palate. 

"You stopped looking," Ashe complains, and Dedue knows that he's pouting without even having to glance down. He can feel the other man moving, feel as Ashe slowly presses closer, touching his cheek to Dedue's cock and nuzzling softly, like it's something to be worshipped rather than regarded as just another part of him.

"You are… overwhelming," Dedue finally replies, trying to catch his breath and doing his best to ignore the feral minx currently laying across his thighs. 

He feels, rather than sees, the tip of Ashe's tongue trailing along the side of his cock, the smaller boy's hands moving to touch him, hold him steady while he offers only these teasing brushes of his mouth. 

"I like it when you look."

Ashe whispers it slyly, and he has to, he _has_ to, Dedue uncovers his eyes and looks back down.

He has to know what kind of effect he has on Dedue. He has to know that when he looks at him, half lidded and with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth and _licks_ and doesn't break eye contact- he has to know. He has to enjoy it.

Dedue's breath comes out shaky and he thinks, not for the first time, that he will never be able to handle Ashe. 

Ashe, who leans down even lower and slowly presses his perfect, pink mouth against one of his balls. Ashe, nose pressed against the base of his dick, lovingly tucking the flat of his tongue down, down, until Dedue can't see his eyes anymore but he knows that Ashe will chastise him again if he stops looking and _all the gentle gods in the sky_, Ashe's tongue doesn't stop, it doesn't _fucking_ stop until he licks over Dedue's hole, teasing him with the sensation of it, setting all his nerves alight and its wet and its hot and he can't- 

Dedue's leg jerks up when Ashe licks again, spreading his thighs wider, his foot flat on the bed. He wants to wrap his legs around Ashe and trap him there, keep his face pressed against the most private part of him and rock his hips until he finds completion but he can't. Even in the height of his passion, politeness and self control wins out and all he can do is moan again when Ashe finally presses his tongue with intent, breaching him with just the tip of it and making Dedue's head spin.

Ashe's arm wraps around Dedue's powerful thigh for leverage as he presses deeper, craning his neck and making the most _obscene_ noises down there between his legs. 

Dedue focuses on Ashe's narrow shoulders, his shoulderblades, sharp and freckled and so pale- he watches the way Ashe's spine dips as he tries to press even deeper into him and Dedue wants to- he reaches a hand down and cards his fingers through Ashe's hair.

The noise that the smaller man makes almost doesn't sound human, pressed and muffled against Dedue's skin and the vibration of it sends another shiver up his spine but it feels… enthusiastic with approval maybe and so he applies pressure, just a little, because he wants it, he needs it-

Ashe goes wild with excitement under him and Dedue lets out a most uncharacteristic whimper when he presses forward, slips his tongue inside and Dedue can't help this time but to _grind_ into Ashe's face, holding him there by the fist in his hair, smothering him in a way that feels closer to divine than he's ever known. He reaches his other hand down to touch himself but he barely needs it- the first few strokes of his fingers have him reaching the brink already, incensed from what Ashe is doing to him.

And gods above damn him, Ashe doesn't even try to surface for air, he just presses harder, licks into him more firmly, reaches a hand down to wrap around himself and presses his hips into the mattress while Dedue comes with a fractured moan above him.

He _does_ trap Ashe in that moment, unthinking and mindless with this new kind of pleasure, his thighs twitching as he makes a mess of himself and rocks into Ashe's sinful little tongue. 

Dedue realizes his mistake when he feels nails press against his thigh and he releases his hold on Ashe's hair quickly a dozen apologies on his lips, but before he can start with any of those he goes speechless at the sight of his lover resurfacing below him. 

Ashe is a goddamn _mess_, teary eyed and pink cheeked, spit slick against his mouth, his chin, his nose. His hair is entirely beyond saving and he's- he's grinning like he's just had all his dreams come true. 

"That- you were-" Ashe pants, gulping in air as he climbs up Dedue's body, but only enough to where he can lick the spend from his stomach and gods, Dedue wants to look away or risk getting hard again but he _knows_ how Ashe likes him to look and so he does, meeting the other man's eyes as Ashe cleans up the mess he's left. 

"It always feels so good when you do it to me," Ashe explains, having caught his breath a little, "so I wanted to- I hope you liked it."

Dedue's mouth is dry and it's hard to think of a response to that which isn't an enthusiastic _yes_, and so after a moment he simply arches an eyebrow. 

"I think it's plain to see that I did."

Ashe grins again, climbing further up Dedue's body now that his task is complete. He stops when he can rest his chin on his shoulder, laying on his side next to the larger man and hooks a leg over Dedue's hip. 

He feels Ashe's hardness and realizes that he hasn't been a generous lover. Dedue is hit with a slight pang of guilt as he adjusts to touch him, but Ashe shakes his head, his hair brushing up against Dedue's chin. 

"I want to- just-" Ashe rolls his hips, pressing into Dedue's throat as he drags his cock over the sharp curve of his hip. The flush that's on his cheeks is more embarrassment and guilt now, and he noses further into Dedue's neck to try and hide it. 

"This wasn't supposed to be about me. I just- I go all crazy when I see you lose control… it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and- and-" 

"Shh," Dedue calms him, pulling his head back to look down into Ashe's eyes. Slowly, slow enough that Ashe can refuse him again if he wants, he reaches his hand down to the other man's cock, wrapping his fingers around it and stroking gently. "Your pleasure will never be an imposition to me."

Ashe mewls at that, squirming into Dedue's gentle, secure grip. His hands are so big compared to Ashe's, that he can envelop the other man's cock almost entirely in his fingers and palm. Ashe had told him once that it made him feel safe, to be handled like that and so Dedue does it now, and he barely needs to move his hand to stroke over all of him.

"Allowing me to make you helpless with need is the greatest gift you can give," Dedue continues, leaning in to kiss Ashe's forehead, the tip of his nose. "When I'm away, I dream of you falling apart underneath me. I want to make that a reality every moment I'm with you."

Ashe comes then with a shuddery sigh, calmer and softer than Dedue's earlier urgent orgasm, his eyes fluttering closed, head pillowed against Dedue's shoulder. The wetness of it slicks Dedue's fist and his hip but he pays it no mind, instead leaning down to kiss at the corner of his eyes, his cheekbone, the spot of skin just next to his ear.

"I love you."

It brings a smile to Ashe's face, sleepy and sated, and he opens his eyes to look up toward Dedue and kiss him in turn.

"Happy birthday."

His birthday, yes- that's Ashe's reason for waking him up in this way. As far as Dedue is concerned, Ashe could wake him up like this every day for the rest of their lives. 

Dedue glances toward the window, where the soft light of morning is just beginning to filter in, and reaches down for the hem of the sheets so he can pull them over them both. Dismissively, he says: "I think we can rest a few moments longer."

Ashe laughs, a bright and melodic sound, before nestling against Dedue's side, his head chin tucked into his shoulder.

"I'd like that."

And so they do.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this self indulgent mess on my birthday so nobody is allowed to criticize it
> 
> say hi to me on twitter! [@unraelated](https://twitter.com/unraelated)


End file.
